A Gift For Hans
by OnyxEmerald
Summary: This is a Helsa/Iceburns Christmas short story. Elsa and Anna are making cookies on Christmas Eve, but something is on Elsa's mind. Elsa sneaks out of her room later that night, and Anna follows her to get to get to the bottom of what's on Elsa's mind.


**This was something that I wrote for Christmas, but I was too busy that day to go over it and post it. Better late than never though. It was inspired by this post I found on Tumblr. It's on my Tumblr I'm OnyxEmerald on that too and the blog itself is called Thoughts,Ramblings, Interests, Fandoms… **

**A Gift For Hans**

It was the night before Christmas, and the Queen and her sister were still baking cookies. The chefs offered to make them for the sisters, but Elsa told them that she and Anna would make them. The two of them were really enjoying each other's company. The two sisters haven't had a fun Christmas in years.

"I think we have enough for one more batch of cookies." Anna called out excitedly to her sister. Elsa was not paying attention because she was deep in thought. "Elsa…" Anna asked trying to get her attention. Elsa finally looked up.

"Yes, Anna." She asked. At this point Anna knew something was on Elsa's mind. Anna was correct, something was on the Queen's mind. Elsa couldn't help but feel bad for Hans. He was alone in the dungeon and tomorrow was Christmas. No one deserves to be alone on a day that should be spent with loved ones. Sadly his brothers

"I something wrong, you got quiet all of a sudden?" Anna asked as she rolled the last of the cookie dough into a ball and placed it down. She then put them in the oven to bake. Elsa shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." Elsa lied.

"Well you should smile, it our first Christmas together in years!" Anna said excitedly. Elsa smiled. She knew Anna meant that in a good way, and wasn't trying to make her feel bad for shutting her out for thirteen years. Anna started eating the cookies that they had baked.

"Hey, save some for me!" Elsa said with a laugh as she grabbed some out of the plate that they were on. She ate a cookie, and also put some aside. She was going to bring Hans some cookies as well. She thought he would like them. She then ate another cookie. "I think we make a really good team in the kitchen." Elsa said happily. She went to go pour herself a glass of milk.

"Can I have a glass too?" Anna asked as she grabbed another cookie.

"Of course you can, Anna." She replied as she grabbed another glass and poured some milk in it too.

"Thank you, Elsa." Anna said cheerfully as she took a sip from the glass. Elsa did the same. They had a few more cookies before calling it a night.

"It's getting late." Elsa stated. "If we want to wake up at a decent time tomorrow we should get some sleep." Elsa said with a yawn.

"I agree. If go to bed at a decent time I usually wake up at a reasonable time." Anna said trying not to yawn. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. Anna get up at a reasonable time, that usually never happens. The only time Anna ever woke up early was Christmas morning, which was tomorrow. "Before we head off to bed, I think we should have one more cookie." Anna said as she took another cookie off of the plate.

"Fine, one more cookie." Elsa said as she took one too. She looked around at the kitchen to see if there was much to clean up in the kitchen. Shockingly there wasn't much of a mess. Since there wasn't really anything to clean up in the kitchen, the sisters made their way to their rooms. They wished each other as good night and went to their rooms. Elsa sat up in her bed for a little while deep in though about what she should write on the not that she would leave with the cookies. After a few minutes she grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen.

_Merry Christmas _

_I will be back tomorrow to let you out for the day for our yearly Christmas gathering. _

_~Elsa_

After she finished he note she put the pen down and tried to get out of her room making as little noise as possible. When she finally got her door open without it making a sound she looked both ways to see if anyone was in the hall. Her path was clear, or so she thought. Anna knew that something was up with Elsa since they were in the kitchen baking cookies. The Queen made her way down to the kitchen. Little did she know that her sister was following her. Anna was kind of shocked that Elsa was sneaking down to the kitchen, that was usually something that she did, not Elsa. Anna was about to say something about Elsa getting more cookies, but she noticed that Elsa had put a note on top of the plate. Next thing Anna knew, Elsa was leaving the kitchen with a plate filled with cookies. The Princess was shocked when she didn't go back up the stairs to her bedroom. Where could she be going and who could she be bringing the cookies to, Anna thought? She was so focused on not being seen, and she didn't look where she was going and ran into something. She was hoping Elsa did not hear that. Anna got back up and continued to follow her sister. Elsa made her way down to the dungeon. Why is she going down into the dungeon Anna thought. The guards on duty were shocked to see their Queen down in the dungeon.

"What brings you down here your Majesty." A guard asked.

"I wish Prince Hans." Elsa stated. The guards and Anna were baffled.

"But your Majesty,he tried to kill you." The other guard reminded her. Elsa nodded.

"Yes, I am well aware of the fact that Prince Hans nearly killed me." The Queen retorted. She knows what he did but she forgave him. Elsa believes there is good in everyone. So the guards reluctantly moved out of her way. They stayed close incase something did happen. Anna was thankful for that. "The key please," Elsa stated. The guards reluctantly handed her the key to Hans' cell. She proceeds to unlock it which startles the prince. Before he even saw who it was he spoke up.

"What are you going to do torture me? If so I preferred my brothers kill me like they wanted to in the first place. Why am I here anyway? Wouldn't They want me dead. Especially Queen Elsa, since I tried to kill her." Hans said not noticing who he was talking to. This broke Elsa's heart. She wanted him here because she didn't want him to die. Anna heard this and was saddened as well. "It's not like my brothers miss me or want me around anyway, so the Queen would be doing them a favor is she just had me executed soon." Hans went on.

"I will do no such thing!" Elsa said as she walked into the cell. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. Hans was startled by the Queens sudden outburst. "You don't deserve to be treated the way they treat you." Elsa said loud enough for even Anna to hear. She may have been mad at him for all of the trouble he cased in Arendelle months earlier, but he didn't deserve to die because of it. She had forgiven him for that. She knew deep down inside that he did what he did to try and prove himself to his brothers. He was always looked down upon by them, and that alone could take its toll on someone after so long.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans called out shocked that she of all people would be down here, to see him of all people. He was even more shocked when she placed a plate filled with cookies by him.

"I thought you might like some too. Anna and I made cookies." Elsa said with a half smile. She truly pitied him. He was speechless at the moment. He just looked at her. Elsa was just about to make her way out of his cell when he spoke up. He looked at the note and then at the Queen.

"Thank you," He paused. Elsa knew that he was being sincere by his tone. He was truly grateful that she had saved him from his brothers, if it wasn't for her he probably wouldn't be a live right now. "for everything." He finished. She knew exactly what he meant by that, and was touched that he was truly grateful. Elsa may have been touched by that action, but Anna was touched by the entire scene that unfolded before her. Elsa forgave him and he was truly sincere. In fact she actually saved his life from what she gathered. If Elsa could forgive him she would too.


End file.
